fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saber (Ender)
Summary One of the "false" Servants to appear in the VS Battle Wiki First Holy Grail War. Ender was sumoned as a Saber class servant and was summoned in the body of Ryougi Shiki due to their shared Noble Phantasm, Vijñaptimātratā: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception/Amalavijñāna - Boundary of Emptiness. '''At first only seeking battle against a strong opponent, she allied with Archer and Caster to create the Faction of Red. Over the course of the war, she became less of a blood knight. She was eventually killed in the Faction of Red's battle with Rider, but as she died, the body of Ryougi Shiki and its Origin of 「　」allowed her to make contact with Akasha, which granted her wish to battle Ruler. Her body faded away and her Soul returned to Gaia, but her Mind was instead transported to Patchwork Soul, where she allied with the resurrected Saver to battle Ruler. This proved futile, but Ruler revealed that he had never planned on killing either of them. Saber's Mind began to collapse without a Body or Soul to anchor the memories building in her, but Ruler erased her memories with a command seal to prevent the collapse of her mind and Saver used his ability Marchen Meines Lebens to create a new world separated from Gaia that would allow Saber's Mind to survive in. Personal Statistics '''Date of Birth: 16/05/2017 Birthplace: New York City (first incarnated there) Weight: 47kg (has the body of a Ryougi Shiki) Height: 160 cm Eye Color: Black normally, Blue with MEoDP Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Fighting Martial Status: Single Status: Body dead, Soul dispersed, Mind in eternal paradise Affiliation: '''None '''Previous Affiliation: The Faction of Red Themes: Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''physically, likely '''7-A due to parameter rules, 1-C with Wishes | At least 7-A, likely higher Name: Saber, Ender Origin: The VS Wiki First Holy Grail War Gender: Female Age: Less than a month chronologically. Classification: Saber class Servant, False Heroic Spirit (does not exist in proper human history - has no true legend and so uses the Noble Phantasms and skills of others) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can turn to spirit form, Magic, Regeneration (Mid-Low in base, high-low with Sensou No Owari), Expert Swordswoman, limited Precognition (can sense incoming death of herself and others), can sense all life around her, Can "kill" almost anything by cutting its line of death (including abstract concepts such as space and distance), can project wind blades from Sensou No Owari, Flight with Shoes of Flight, With Song of Grail she can restrict activation of Noble Phantasms in an area around her, freeze enemies in place, reduce enemy statistics, remove all effects on allies and enemies and prevent their addition, grant herself and allies Immortality, Regeneration (Low-High) and Invulnerability, under certain circumstances she can have wish granted by Akasha , can instinctively ride most vehicles or mounts, Resistance to magic and a variety of magical effects (including mind manipulation and spatial manipulation) | All previous abilities except wishes to Akasha, in addition to instinctively knows Saver's position in relation to her own and gains increases to her statistics the more disadvantageous the situation is Attack Potency: City Level physically (has a C+ rank in strength, and could kill Riders B rank Sphinxes), likely Mountain Level via parameter rules( C+ can temporarily exceed A rank under due to parameter rules), can ignore durability with MEoDP (by tracing a blade over something's line of death, she can "kill" them instantly), at least Complex Multiverse Level with wishes (they are granted by Akasha) | At least Mountain Level '''physically (her link to Saver makes them "as one", granting them both the highest parameters held by each other), likely '''higher(Servants that have EX ranked stats vastly exceed the regular measuring scale to an unknown degree), possibly even higher in disadvantageous situations, can ignore durability with MEoDP Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Has A+ Rank agility, making her superior to Lancer) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher '''(has EX rank agility due to connection with Saver), can become '''higher in disadvantageous situations Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: At least Class TJ '''| At least '''Class PJ, can become higher in disadvantageous situations Durability: At least City Level (has a B+ rank in Endurance, superior to King Arturia under Shirou and Rin) | At least Mountain Level '''(her link to Saver makes them "as one", granting them both the highest parameters held by each other), likely '''higher(Servants that have EX ranked stats vastly exceed the regular measuring scale to an unknown degree), possibly even higher in disadvantageous situations Stamina: Above average (can fight as long as she has mana, but has almost consistently run out after performing her best feats) Range: Extended melee range with katanas, several dozen metres with Song of Grail and air slashes Standard Equipment: Kanesada Kuji and Sensou No Owari, her B+ rank Katanas forged by the First War's Caster. Sensou No Owari can alternate between a function to emit blades of wind and increase Saber's regeneration rate. Shoes of Flight allow flight. Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Tends to run out of mana quickly. Short tempered, has terrible, terrible luck. Key: Base | Link with Saver Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms '-Vijnaptimatrata: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception:' She can see the lines of a target's death. A cut along any line will bifurcate the object, no matter the sharpness of the cutting tool used, and ultimately destroy the object's origin; the damage inflicted this way can not be healed in any way causing instant death. Her abilities extend to cutting things with no physical existence, such as abstract concepts. * Amalavijñāna - Boundary of Emptiness: '''is the true form of Saber's Noble Phantasm. By opening her MEoDP to their fullest and merging her consciousness with that of Void Shiki, she becomes able to kill the origin of anything and everything in the world. However, using this risks her melding with Akasha, losing all sense of individuality and desire, merging with Akasha and ceasing to exist. Saber used this noble phantasm to "kill" one of Riders giant pyramids. She also later used it to kill a giant System Keraunos bolt and Uomo Universale. '''Song of Grail: Sing Out: '''is the Noble Phantasm of Saber. The manifestation of her connection to Akasha and the Grail combined with her desire to grant the wishes of others, it allows for the temporary granting of several of her wishes. * '''Sing Out, O' White Grail: '''This wish removes all negative effects on Saber and her allies and temporarily makes it impossible for them to be affected by status effects. It also grants them potent immortality and regenerative abilities, to the point that Saber was able to survive a point-blank Dendera Bulb (which holds the power of a solar flare) from Rider. * '''Grieve, O' Rusted Grail: This ability negates the activation of Noble Phantasms in an area around Saber. Continuously-active Noble Phantasms such as God-Hand and Sha Nagba Imuru are not affected. * Freeze, O' Blue Grail: This ability freezes the enemies in place with ice, allowing Saber a chance to close the distance and sever their lines of death. * Leak, O'Red Grail: Although this ability was never used, it is able to lower the statistics of all targets in its area of effect. * Resound, O' Tin Grail: Although this ability was never used, it is able to remove all effects on enemies and allies, negative and positive. '-' Jumping the Eight Ships at Dan-no-Ura: This ability was written into Saber's existence by Saver, and is the copy of the manifestation of the feat of leaping eight boats that Yoshitsune displayed at Dan-no-ura. No matter how difficult the terrain, leaping movements are possible as long as there is even the slightest foothold. This technique also enhances Saber's jumping power - Caribbean Free Bird: Wings Abreast As If Trees With Entwined Branches: '''is a combination Noble Phantasm copied from Anne Bonny and Marry Read in which Saver - who has equipped a musket - covers for the sword-wielding Saber. A materialization of Saver's will to survive and battle on with Saber's help, even in the most disadvantageous situations. It connects the two of them, letting them know each other's location in relation to each other at all times and granting them both the combination of each other's highest parameters, and also increases those parameters further the more disadvantageous their situation. '''Class Skills '-' Magic Resistance: grants protection against magical effects. No matter what kind of Greater Ritual or High-Thaumaturgy, magecraft of B Rank or below are negated, while the effects of A rank magecraft and higher is reduced. '- Riding:' is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the instinctive ability to ride mounts and vehicles. With a B rank in this skill, most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill, even vehicles that did not exist in the time period one was alive in for they are no exception. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts Personal Skills - Connection to the Root: Is a skill that denotes one's direct connection to the origin of all things, Akasha. Saber's variation of the ability is Life and Death, which allows her to sense the presence and potency (though not the exact location) of all forms of life around her, and also lets her sense the incoming deaths of herself or others (though not the method by which death is inflicted or what to do to avoid it) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Female Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:VSBW Holy Grail War Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate